gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Type 64 submachine gun
*Stock extended: |barrel= |weight= |justweight= |width= |height= |magazine=20- or 30-round detachable box magazine |cycle=1000 – 1300 RPM |effective= |range= |usedby= |velocity= }} The Type 64 submachine gun (64式微声冲锋枪, 64 Shìwēi shēng chōngfēngqiāng, literally means Type 64 silent submachine gun) is an integrally suppressed Chinese submachine gun. History In the 1960s, special requirements were put forth by the People's Liberation Army, and the Chinese military began to design a "micro-submachine gun". Under the directorship of Li Zhengfan, the Chinese military had designed a silent submachine gun which would become known as the Type 64. The Type 64 has been used by various forces in the People's Liberation Army, such as the scouts, paratroopers and other special forces. However, due to its complex design which could cause some problems, the Type 64 has largely been replaced by the Type 85 submachine gun in Chinese service. Design Details The Type 64 is one of a few weapons of its type to not be an adaptation of previous designs that started off as being non-silenced but were then adapted to fit a silencer of some sort. The weapon is select fire and fires from a closed bolt. The Type 64 combines elements from various designs, such as the bolt from the PPS submachine gun and the trigger assembly from the ZB vz. 26 cased inside an AK-styled receiver. As one can probably imply from the translation of its Chinese name, the Type 64 is a silenced submachine gun, and comes standard with a long cylindrical silencer attached. This silencer, however, is not integral to the weapon and can be removed if the user desires. The silencer is made of plated chromium with 13 steel baffles inside it. The silencer, however, needs to be properly maintained for it to function properly, and needs to be cleaned daily; this was one of the reasons as to why it was replaced by the simpler Type 85. The Type 64 takes proprietary 20- or 30-round detachable box magazines. The weapon's fire control group is a simplified version of the one as seen in a Type 56 assault rifle. The Type 64 also has a dust cover over the ejection port to prevent the insides of the weapon from receiving dirt and grit. One notable trait about the Type 64 is its absurdly high rate of fire of approximately 1000 to 1300 rounds per minute, or 16 to 21 rounds per second, which is more than twice the accepted norm for the rate of fire of submachine guns from that time period; this is due to the combination of its blowback action, the relatively powerful and energetic cartridge it fires and the added back pressure from its fitted suppressor. Due to its very high rate of fire, one could imagine how hard the weapon was to control during bursts of full-auto fire. Ammunition The Type 64 fires 7.62×25mm Type 51 bullets, which are locally produced versions of the 7.62×25mm Tokarev round. When equipped with its silencer, the Type 64 uses 7.62×25mm Type 64 bullets, which are a heavier, subsonic variant of the Type 51 cartridge it is chambered for. Gallery Type64SilencerRemoved.jpg|A Type 64 submachine gun with its silencer removed. References Category:Submachine guns